Then What?
by Silent Scribe
Summary: It's the question Rin's had Sesshomaru asking since day one. A story broken into drabbles.


**Then What?**

Rin had been lucky that the Wind Scar had left the dog-demon paralyzed from the shoulders down. If she had known what he'd been thinking when he snarled at her, the girl would've done more than just flinched. But, as far as Rin was concerned, the stranger was another creature in need. Gripping the bamboo canteen, she shuffled the last steps forward to wash him.

Still sputtering with mounting anger and growing indignation, Sesshomaru looked at the girl askance. Her hair was unkempt and matted, looking like it had been hacked with a dull knife, as if the tonsor hadn't cared how the child went about in public. Worse yet, she reeked; dirt, grim, grease, squalor, everything human and disgusting soiled her clothes – everything Sesshomaru hated.

But even as the days passed, and he regained his mobility, the demon couldn't find it in himself to drive her away. What would she do when he wasn't there one day? Would she still come looking for him? Maybe he should test that theory sometime.

Sesshomaru never got the chance. Rin beat him to it.

It was late in the day and the girl-child still hadn't arrived. Stifling a wince, Sesshomaru achingly rose to his feet. The urchin had moved on in her life, she'd lost interest in him as a child does a novel trinket. Expected.

"So human."

Then his nose caught a dreaded scent. Metallic and salty, the girl's blood rode high on the air. Only it was no menial cut, it stank of gallons.

When he stood before the motionless little heap, Sesshomaru tried to banish the thought from his mind.

But what if she hadn't died? If she got to smile once more? Then what?

Conveniently, Sesshomaru had an inheritance to test.

.

Protecting the child became routine. Instinct drove Sesshomaru to ensure her safety at all expenses. Only the most suicidal fool would try to endanger Rin. He wouldn't have anyone abbreviating a life he'd claimed, a life of which he was the sole keeper because it was _he_ who restored it and wanted to see what would become of it. Her fate was his alone.

The Western Lord has given his word; and never would the gods themselves have the satisfaction of wresting Sesshomaru's honor.

.

After only a year's time, Rin had retired from Sesshomaru's travels for good. She settled in Kaede's village.

A year ago, Sesshomaru would have clung to his ideal of never taking on anything which bound him. He never needed such a burden.

And Rin wasn't.

Sesshomaru frequented the village, observed Rin's progress…development? Maturation?

No, she wasn't a test subject anymore. She had grown into a young lady with a respectable husband and a family. Although she still had Sesshomaru wondering what would happen next, she wasn't the deviation of an experiment anymore. The daiyokai knew he should be able to move on.

"Got themselves a regular guardian spirit," he overheard his half-brother once quipping.

Well, what did Inuyasha know?

.

Chin resting on upturned palm, Sesshomaru blinked freely, but the rest of his form had remained motionless these past seven days. Even Jaken had given up to checking on him every half day. The sun was already dipping below the horizon – the daiyokai would be here tomorrow, too.

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…_

Sesshomaru's question had been answered. There was nothing more.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

His ear flicked toward the only vaguely familiar voice; it belonged to one of hers who had stayed close by.

"They say that you knew Grandmother best. I really miss her now that she's gone." Grass next to Sesshomaru stirred. "Could you tell me about her?"

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely sure where to begin, but once his voice was working again the memories spun themselves afresh. Adventures, radiant smiles, all his decades of careful observation flowed freely. When reflection got the better of him and he paused, but still his young audience urged him on, periodically pushing his leg or tugging on his sleeve as if he were a stalled cart.

Finally, Sesshomaru finished speaking altogether.

"Then what?"

"Well…that's all there is," Sesshomaru awkwardly concluded, perplexed by the whelp's adamancy.

"No, I mean, then what for you now?"

His head tilted dumbly for a second, blinking; then, with slightly less than his usual grace, Sesshomaru rose from his seat, stretching muscles made stiff after a week's idleness.

He headed back in the general direction of the village. The dog-demon's ears perked at the soft cadence of little feet pattering after him. He realized it was a sound he had dearly missed.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, then what?"

"Now we wait and see."


End file.
